The ette's Holidays
by Box Persona
Summary: The -ette's get together to have a little celebration for each holiday! Me and Kupo wrote it! -[First Chappie Up: Thanksgiving]-


The silver haired girl looked at the decorated Dining Room with awe. "Wow... This looks great!" she looked at the red head and brunette behind her, "This is the first time I've ever spent thanks-giving with anyone either than uncle..."

"Knew you'd want to... Being cooped up on D.K. isn't that much fun..." The brunette said, patting the silver haired girl on the back. "Kupo enjoy it while it lasts..."

The tall redhead grinned and nodded, putting an arm Kupo's shoulders. "This should be great." She nodded. "When is everyone going to arrive? I'M IMPATIENT ALREADY!" She shouted, prancing across the room, pushing in a couple chairs as she... pranced.

The brunette girl watched the red head and laughed, "Boxey-chan Your gonna flip the centerpiece over!" she said pointing to the chairs that nearly knocked a small pumpkin with a turkey carved in both sides onto the floor. "Don't wanna ruin that! Scorpi would kill ya! It took her forever to get them so life like" she grinned and continued laughing at the thought.

Kupo sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Lets just hope Yami Yugi-ette will decide to act nice for ONE night..."

Boxey's eyes widened. "That's really likely, Kupo-chan. Realllll likely..." Suddenly, she screeched and jumped about ten feet in the air, revealing another, very surprised looking brunette.

"Uh... HAM!"

"No, turkey!"

"I was talking about YOU." The brunette snorted.

The already standing brunette girl burst out in laughter, "Jesus!" she managed to say through the fits of laughter.

Kupo scratched the back of her head nervously and looked at the red head, "Who's coming anyway?"

Boxey, now sitting slightly sprawled on teh floor, paused for a moment before answering. "Lets see. Uh..." She paused again, and teh second brunette burst out-

"EVERYOBDY!"

Boxey made her eyes go shifty for a second. "Uh... of course not... Satah, you're so... Silly..."

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Satah laughed. "The -ette's, their brothers..."

The standing brunette regained her composure, "...even Yami?" she said, actually sounding serious for once...

"He has an ette don't he?" Kupo looked at her quizzically, "Whats wrong Sarah? Getting soft?" She poked her mockingly.

Sarah's cheeks instantly went a shade of crimson, "uh... HELL NO! Joey-ette and me wanna give him a 'Make-over' " She replied with shifteh eyes.

"I HEARD THE WORDS 'MAKE-OVER'!" A voice rang out through the huge room. "That can mean only one thing!" Her voice went singsong. "Blaaaaaaackmail!"

Satah rolled her eyes while Boxey giggled. "Yes, Yami. And Yami Yugi-ette." She fell backwards dramatically. "I invite her; she'll blow my house up. I don't invite her; she'll blow my house up. NOT A FAIR DEAL!"

"Nope.." Kupo shook her head sympathetically, "Oh gods don't say we're going to play party games... " her eyes widened a bit,

"...FUN-FUN-FUN!" a tall pink figure said from a doorway, "NEVA FEAR SCORPI AND YUGI-ETTE ARE HEREEE" it said dramatically and struck a pose.

Sarah slapped her forehead and Kupo anime fell..."Scorpi's back..."

"I'm back too! Hey! Hey! I'm back too! Don't forget about ME!" A short girl with tri-coloured hair was bouncing up and down, waving madly.

"How could we forget about you?" said a tall, slender blonde, stepping in the door, "You just made people in New York go deaf!"

Sarah snickered, "Tis true.. I can see the headlines now.. 'DEMON MONKEY FROM THE FIERY PITS OF HELL CAUSES WORLD DEAF-NESS...'" She snickered madly,

Kupo put a hand behind her ear comically and shouted slightly, "WHAT?" 

Sarah and Kupo Rolled in fits of laughter,

Scorpi looked innocently confused and looked at the small tri-haired girl next to her, "What they talking bout?

Yugi-ette shrugged as Joey-ette, Boxey, and Satah joined the other two on the floor, laughing mercilessly. "I have no idea." She blinked.

Joey-ette managed to straighten up slightly. "This just in! Girl with voice box bigger then herself makes people in all the countries lose hearing!"

Sarah managed to stand up, and so did Kupo, still laughing quite hard, Kupo held up an invisible microphone to Sarah, "How do you feel loosing your hearing and all?" she asked in a reporter type tone.

Sarah cupped her hands around her ears, "WHAT!"

Kupo stifled a fit of giggles, "how will this affect you?"

Sarah broke out laughing before she could once again say  "What!"

Boxey started gasping for breath. "Can't... breath!!"

"HAM!"

"I thought we were having turkey?"

Scorpi looked a little bit annoyed, she stomped a foot on the floor. "WHAT SO FUNNEEEEEH" she whined,

Sarah stood back up, finally done laughing, "Its nothing Scorpi... Nothing... " She smiled and put a hand on Scorpi's shoulder, "Now did you guys come with empteh stomachs?"

Scorpi nodded madly and grinned a toothy grin, "YEPYEPYEPYEP!" she said excitedly.

Yugi-ette smiled shyly. "'Cept for the twenty pounds of sugar." Someone screamed, and she started giggling. "KIDDING!"

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF!" Satah yelled, looking horrified.

Scorpi giggled a bit, "Nuuu... we saving room for PUMPKIN PIEH!" She gave that toothy grin again,

Sarah looked at Boxey, "lookin foreword to when Kaiiiba comes?" She said in a taunting tone.

Kupo looked back at Sarah, "Well at least she doesn't like the Pharaoh.." she muttered to herself so that only Sarah could hear...and her cheeks instantly went crimson again.

"STOP SAYING -his- NAME!" Sarah covered her cheeks with her hands and wandered to teh bathroom to try and calm down a bit.

Kupo laughed a little, "To bad... she was a good basher too..." she said aloud.

Boxey giggled. "I can see the documentary now... 'When good bashers go bad!'" She laughed.

Satah raised her eyebrows "Kay then?"

Joey-ette also laughed. "Whatever... WHEN DO WE EAT?" She shouted.

"When everyone gets here."

"WHEN WILL THAT BE?"

"That's what I asked!"

Kupo looked at Scorpi, "Didn't you see anyone on your way here?"

Scorpi looked at Kupo, "Yeaaashhh... I saw Seto-sama, Mokuba-kun, Marik-sama, Malik-sama andddd... oh yeah.. Bakura on their way..." she said grinning sheepishly.

"Mokuba?" Two voices rose up. "I DIDN'T KNOW MOKUBA WAS COMING!" Yugi-ette jumped up and down, laughing, while Joey-ette looked scared.

Sarah walked back in... face a little damp but not blushing anymore, "What did I miss?"

Kupo thought evilly to herself for a moment, "Nothing... just that Yami is gonna get here soon,"

Sarah's cheeks must've heard Kupo cause once -he- was mentioned... back to the total crimson color they were before... "Damn you Crawford..." she growled under her breath and headed back to teh washroom.

Boxey giggled and held her hand up for a high-five. "Oh you so evil!"

Satah, meanwhile, was looking at Joey-ette and blinking. "Why is it so freaky that Kuba-sama is coming?"

"Last time Mokuba and Yugi-ette were in teh same room, shit happened." She replied.

Kupo high-fived her friend "don't you forget it..." she grinned, Scorpi poked the door to the wash-room.

She poked it again...and again, "Saaawwaaaaaah-chaaaann?" her squeaky voice whined.

Yugi-ette pointed a lecturing finger at Scorpi. "Nu, nu, nu, Scorpi, when poking, you must bend your finger slightly! It's prodding that your finger stays straight!" She then poked, and then prodded the door.

Boxey rolled her eyes.

Kupo doubled teh motion and looked out the window.... "Kaiba's one and two are here..." she said non-chalently.

Scorpi 'Ooo'ed and 'Ahhh'ed at Yugi-ette's "almighty poking wisdom" she bowed over exaggeratedly, "TEACH MEH MASTA!" she grinned and continued bowing. ...You could probably even hear Sarah roll her eyes and sweatdrop in the washroom.

Yugi-ette nodded wisely. "Later, young grasshopper! Right now I must ANSWER THE DOOR!"

"No! Don't you dare-" But too late! There was a gust of wind as the girl zoomed past, flinging open the door and somehow tackling BOTH the Kaiba's. "HUUUUUUUULLOH!"

The smaller Kaiba laughed as his friend tackled him. The older Kaiba growled in an annoyed manner and lightly pushed her off his blue trench coat.

Sarah once again popped out of the washroom... Kupo looked at her, opened her mouth but was countered by, the deadly 'Say it and I kill you and we'll eat you instead of the Turkeh' glare... Kupo then shut her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Satah giggled at Kaiba, lying on the ground. "Having fun, Kibby?"

Yugi-ette rolled off Mokuba. "Hi Kuba-kun!"

"Hiya Yugi-ette" he grinned happily and stood up.

Kaiba let out an annoyed sigh and stood back up, dusting off his trench coat. "What is it with you and trench coats?" Kupo asked from inside.

"..." Kaiba looked around and saw Kupo, "Its none of your business Crawford..." he muttered and walked inside.

Satah made an odd face. "I used to have a trench coat. I think Super Seto and Super Seto-ette ganged up and stole it."

Yugi-ette giggled again.

"That reminds me..." Sarah said, "Are the super's gonna have a kiddy table?" She looked at Boxey quizzically.

Kupo raised an eyebrow and looked out the window again... " Ishtars are here..." she said a little bit more enthusiastically than when she spotted the Kaiba's... after all... she is a Crawford...

Yugi-ette snickered and hid inside the doorway.

"She's not!"

"OMG! She's more insane then I thought!"

Boxey cocked her head to the side. "A kiddy table? Yeah! ... Scorpi, Yugi-ette and Mokuba can go there too... That is, if Yugi-ette lives."

Sarah looked at the approaching Yami and hikari..." Heeeey. Isn't that sweet!?" she said in a preppy tone, "Marik brought Yami Yugi-ette Roses!" she said pointing to the large group of red flowers Marik had with him.

Yugi-ette made an "^0^" face as she took a deep breath, closing the door quickly. Joey-ette sweatdropped as she flung it open about a millisecond later, flying at Malik. "HHHULLLLLLLOHHHHHHH!"

Malik shouted in surprise and stepped to the side, as did his yami. They blinked and looked back at the door, Marik raised an eyebrow and Malik blinked at the group at the door.

"NO FAIR!" Yugi-ette shouted, coming to a screeching halt at the fence, sliding around and bumping it.

Sarah walked outside, "Tis perfectly Fair... You may be half their size but you were going to Flatten them!" she sighed slightly annoyed and returned her attention to the Yami and the Hikari. "Come on in... Yami Yugi-ette would be in the garage, Marik..." She said, turning around and walking back to the house.

Marik nodded and walked over to the garage and Malik followed Sarah back into the house.

Yugi-ette crossed her arms and pouted, stomping back into the house, sliding down the wall next to the door.

Kupo raised an eyebrow at Yugi-ette, "Are you going to tackle -EVERYONE- that's coming?" 

Yugi-ette suddenly brightened and nodded cheerfully at Kupo.

Joey-ette pressed her nose to the glass of teh window. "Well Bakura's coming up the walk," she said as she closed the door again, "But I think he expects you," She snickered, pointing to the shifteh-ness of Bakura's eyes

Kupo sighed as Bakura neared the door, his eyes fixed on it now, mouthing something like "I know your waiting... I'm going to jump out of the way once you do try and tackle me..." Kupo laughed harder as he was now right behind the door.

Yugi-ette clambered out of the window and tackled him from the side, clasping her arms around his waist. "HIYA 'KURA!"

Bakura's eyes widened in surprise... and soon turned into many curses under his breath that I am not going to repeat... and tried to unclamp the 'Sugar High monkey from the fiery pits of hell's ' arms from his waist.

Kupo was rolling on the floor laughing at the expression on Bakura's face, "GAWDS! That was funny!" She managed to stutter.

"You're going to ruin a pure mind," Yugi-ette murmured seriously. "So stop cursing!" She clamped a hand over his mouth.

Bakura growled inwardly and tried to snap at her hand.

Kupo regained her composure and stood back up, she wiped and invisible tear from her eye, "Twas very funny it was..."

"I'll bite you back!" Yugi-ette hollered.

Boxey, however, was still rolling around laughing insanely.

Bakura raised an eye brow and glared at her dangerously, "...let go now... or I might be forced to do something that will hurt for a long time..." he snarled, trying to unclamp her other arm from around his waist.

Yugi-ette grinned cheerfully at him. "You know you love me, Kura!" She said as she slid down from him, prancing into the house and sliding down the wall again.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Yugi-ette" Satah laughed.

"Why does every girl I walk past call me that!? THATS MY HIKARI'S NAME! NOT MINE!" He growled out loud and walked inside the house.

Kupo looked at him quizzically, "Then what is you name tomb robber?" she blinked.

"...I tell you and you'd laugh..." he muttered.

"Try me..." She dared him with her tone.

"... Touzokuou..." He muttered and looked at the group of people staring at him.

Satah blinked. Boxey blinked. Joey-ette blinked. Yugi-ette, however, jumped up and giggled. "TOUZO!"

"That name was amusing?"

"I guess so."

Touzokuou anime fell, and immediately stood back up. "IF YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME A PET NAME AT LEAST MAKE IT 'TOUZOU'" He shouted.

Kupo thought for a second, "That's Japanese for "Thief King"... very fitting..." She nodded knowingly.

Yugi-ette pouted. "Okay..." Suddenly, she leapt at him again. "HULLOH TOUZO!"

Boxey sweatdropped. "Yugi-ette! What is your problem?"

"Experimental!"

"More like just plain mental!"

Bakura vein popped at the girl clinging to him, "Off...now..." He growled.

Scorpi was now Poking Sarah madly, "you like him?"

"No."

Scorpi was persistent, "How bout now?"

"No..."

And so the conversation went on like that until Scorpi said -his- name.

Yugi-ette giggled. "Dun blow a gasket!" She slid off him and went to stare out teh window.

Sarah's cheeks flushed crimson but she still said, "no!"

"Then do you like Touzou?" Scorpi poked Sarah again.

Sarah blushed a little darker, "NO!"

Kupo looked over at Scorpi and Sarah, "Oh I think you do... like both even..." She grinned a little bit.

Satah's eyes widened "That's in-" She was interrupted as Yugi-ette flew past her. "ACK!"

"Who is it now?" Joey-ette asked.

"ACK! LEMMEGO, TALL PERSON!"

Joey-ette laughed. "My brother!"

Sarah immediately stopped blushing and looked over at the door, Kaiba also looked over at the door, "The Mutt!?" they both said in unison.

Scorpi poked Sarah, "Do you wike booooth?" she grinned mischievously. 

Sarah was back to blushing again, "NO FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME!"

Satah made a "^_____________^" face and skipped out the door.

"I SAID LLLEEMMMEEEGGGOOO!"

"No, squirt! ... Oh, hi Satah!"

Boxey giggled.

Sarah looked at the few people staring at her, face still beet red, "STOP STARING AT ME!" She ducked into the washroom again.

Scorpi laughed, "SHE DOES SHE DOES!" and made a victory pose.

"SCORPI I'M IN TEHRE DOING A VICTORY DANCE WITH YOU IN SPIRIT!" Yugi-ette called.

"Whatever, squirt." Joey said, walking in, suspending Yugi-ette in mid-air by her collar, Satah coming in behind him.

Scorpi Danced over to Joey and Plucked Yugi-ette from his grip, and gently put her back down on the floor, "COME WE MUST DANCE!" She said wearing a "^_^" expression and continued her victory dance.

Yugi-etet joined in teh victory dance and people edged away from her. Joey-ette rolled her eyes and pressed her nose against the window again.

Kupo joined Joey-ette and pressed her nose against the window, "ten bucks the next people to get here are Ryou Yugi and Yami..."

Joey-ette laughed. "I'm broke. If I lose, will you pay me?" She grinned as she saw Yugi, Yami, and Ryou strolling up the walk.

Yugi-ette bounced happily over to the door.

Sarah looked at Scorpi who was currently making an ass outa her self along with Yugi-ette in their victory dance. She slapped her fore head and muttered a few curses, "Why me?" she asked the ceiling.

"Because Ra hates us all?" Malik questioned,

"No... It's cause Ra saw me break into Yami's father's tomb and steal the corpse..." Bakura chuckled evilly.

"Corpse? Where?" A familiar voice said as a girl, her black leather jacket oil stained and her jeans dirty stepped through the door from the garage.

Kupo sweat dropped, "no dead bodies here either than the Turkeh..."

"Ra damn."

Sarah Looked over to teh Kitchen.. "Hey 'Mom' it almost ready?"

"Yes, it's almost ready!"

Yugi-ette flew out the open doorway and outdid herself by tackling Ryou, Yugi, AND Yami at the same time.

"I don't know her! She's just my reincarnation! I swear it!"

Kupo watched Yugi-ette roll off of the three after shouting a loud, "HELLOOOOHHHH".... "How she manages to shout that loud and never get struck throat is beyond me..." Kupo muttered.

Scorpi poked her head into the kitchen "It smell perrrrdy in here... " She grinned a toothy grin and looked at Yami box-persona... AKA  'Mom'.

Yami got up and edged away from the hyperactive girl. "Who gave her candy?"

"I haven't had any candy yet!"

Yami gulped.

Sarah accidently glanced over at Yami...and instantly blushed and shyly looked back down at her feet. "gahhhh.." she muttered...

"Just the rest of the -ette's and Tristan then everyone's here.." Kupo said to no one in particular and continued to look out the window.

Joey-ette and Joey cheered. "FOOOD!" Seto rolled his eyes at them... Joey-ette stuck out her tongue at him.

Boxey giggled as she turned to teh window. "Kaiba number three!"

Yugi-ette whipped around and started to tackle Seto-ette, but was caught by Seto.

"Leave my sister alone" He sweatdropped.

"THIS IS HOW THE WHEELERS HOLD ME!" she shouted, gesturing to his hand on his collar.

"Gah!" He flipped her upside down and held her by the ankle.

"o.o"

"This seems eerily framili-.. OH YEAH! Seto you did that to Kesso-sama when she was in her school Uniform!" Sarah poked Kaiba, obviously highly amused by the situation.

Seto's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "I'd rather not be reminded of that situation!" {{Satah Note: Kesso's school uniform is proven to reveal all when she's flipped upside down! Our tester? The one and only SETO KAIBA!}}

Yugi-ette crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Sarah laughed and pried Yugi-ette's ankle from the CEO's grasp and put her back down on the floor. "Gawds... According to Kesso... that was HELLO funny... " She laughed to herself as she walked over to the door, walked outside and plopped on the front step looking at the empty street in front of her.

Boxey started to bounce impatiently. "PEOPLEMUSTCOMESOONORISHALLEXPLODEORIMPLODEANDWE'LLALLDIE!!" She screamed, leaping past Sarah and pacing teh sidewalk impatiently.

Sarah let out a sigh bubble, " So much for quiet time to think...." she muttered to herself. "Hey Boxey...Do you plan on having anyone say grace?"

"Grace?" Boxey blinked. "Oh... Grace... I don't know, it's not really something I do much," She laughed. "But you can, if you want too."

Sarah's eyes weren't teary for a moment, "Sure..." they went back to their normal sad appearance.

Scorpi poked Yami, "Heeey Yami" She grinned.

Kupo looked over at Scorpi and smirked, 'this should be fun to watch,' she mussed and watched the tall chao continually poke the Former Pharaoh

Yami was trying hard to ignore the chao, a vein pop showing on his forehead.

Boxey laughed. "Now, WHERE ARE PEOPLE?"

Scorpi too was getting annoyed, and finally just blurted it out...rather loudly... "SARAHLUV'SYOU! ANDITHINKSHELUV'STOUZOUTOOOOO!" ...she received a few... ok... ALOT of odd stares...

Touzo and Yami both froze.

Boxey sighed. "Oh, great."  
Sarah was frozen and face completely crimson... half with anger... and half with embarrassment... "...Must..." she twitched, "Remember..." twitched again, "rage...classes..." she said as if she were choking on each of the words..

Scorpi grinned innocently, "She blushes every time she hears either of your naaames" she poked both Yami and Bakura.

Yami and Bakura looked at Sarah, eyes wide.

Sarah was now turned so that her back was facing them; her head hung low and obviously blushing. "Scorpi I will kill you... I don't know how... I don't know when... but it will involve as much pain as Chao-ly possible.." she growled to herself.

Box Persona suddenly grabbed the two yami's and pushed them into the dining hall. "No use standing around here, move around, mingle, or I shall be forced to tie you to Yugi-ette on Halowe'en!" That made people move... And sweatdrop... But move.

"You're really odd, Boxey."

Sarah was still twitching and going through thoughts of killing the ebil sugar high chao, her fists clenched and glaring at the sidewalk. "Gah... thank god its not Halloween"

Kupo was laughing quite hard rolling on the floor at the looks on the Yami's faces "PRICELESS" She managed to stutter through her roaring fit of snickers.

"That's it! If they're not here in teh next five seconds I AM GETTING THEM HERE MYSELF!" The impatient Boxey practically screamed.

Satah's eyes widened. "Holleh shit, Boxey, can you be any more loud?"

"I can!"

"Don't!"

"Awww..."

Kupo stood back up and looked back out the window still recovering from the laughing attack. "Well... Malik-ette, Marik-ette, Ryou-ette and Bakura-ette are here," she said, wiping an invisible tear from her eye.

"All the yami-ette's in one building?"

"Aw, shit."

"We're all doomed!"

"Well, you don't think I'd not invite them, did you?"

"YES!"

"Oh... Ra damn."

Sarah looked up from her sitting spot up at the four -ette's, "Hi..." she said trying to forget what happened only a few seconds ago.

Ryou-ette waved cheerfully while two other's said "Hello". One, however, shouted an "ACK!" as a girl tackled her.

"HULLOH BAKURA-ETTE!"

"Off! Off! Off!"

"Nupe!"

The yami-ette said a long string of curses, which we care not to repeat for fear of bruising your soul.  {{Satah's note: Well that was slightly random.}}

Sarah sweatdropped at the girl practically glomping the Yami-ette, "Yugi-ette... she wants to eat... not loose her lunch...." Sarah rolled her eyes to herself and giggled inwardly, cause the look on her face was "Priceless"

Yugi-ette made a face like "^-^" and jumped off Bakura-ette. "Scree! Scree!" Bakura-ette edged away from the girl and walked inside purposefully.

She looked in after teh White haired-ette, then back at the others, "She's going to Tackle glomp you guys too you know... " Sarah's eyes shifted a bit, "She has her ways of doing those things..."

Yugi-ette nodded. "Uh-huh."

Marik-ette and Malik-ette went "o.o" and walked quickly inside. Ryou-ette was currently unable to walk, though, as Yugi-ette had indeed attached herself to the girls arm.

Sarah giggled a bit, "Ryou-ette you've been abducted into..." she held for a dramatic pause, "The Turkeh zone.." her eyes shifted from side to side a bit. {{Sarah Note: heh.. Felt random. .^.^; }}

Scorpi was currently dancing in circles around the pumpkin she carved earlier, "Turkeh gods want us to eat now!" she chanted continuing the strange dance around the table.

Ryou-ette laughed slightly and carefully detached the girl from her arm, strolling inside. Yugi-ette was sitting on the ground when two tall figures came up behind her.

"Hey, squirt."

"POINTEH!" Yugi-ette launched herself at Tristan and Tristan-ette, squealing. Tristan-ette sidestepped her so she only tackled Tristan.

"People are here!"

Sarah looked at the two brunettes, "Glad you made it... Boxey was going to throw a fit if she couldn't eat soon.." she laughed nervously.

"Er, knowing her, she will anyways," Tristan said, pulling the girl off him and holding her at arms length.

"Eheh..." Sarah laughed a little, "Yes but she was going to make the world go deaf with the 'HARPIES LADY ON PMS' scream" she laughed.

Scorpi, "Goddess of humour... " She pointed at herself,  "SAYS WE EAT NOWWWW!"

Joey-ette cheered and ran into the dinging hall, causing others (think older Kaiba's) to sweatdrop. Her brother, Tristan, and the others who weren't yet in the room soon followed her.

Sarah let out a long irritated sigh and slowly stood back up and started to walk to the dining hall, Kupo saw her and walked beside her, "I'll save a seat between Yami and Bakura for you.." she smirked evilly, "Ohh... Kupo if you weren't the niece of my favorite character we'd be eating you instead of the Turkeh..."

Boxey was pushing people lightly out of the way as she bounced over to the kitchen to talk with 'Mom' about the food.

"IT SMELLS SO GOOD IN HERE!" she shouted, gratefully hugging her yami. "You're my savior!"

Yami Box Persona laughed and detached her hikari from herself, opening the oven and letting the smell waft out the open doors into the dinging hall.

Sarah closed her eyes and took in the sweet smell of Turkeh, only twice a year would they get to smell 'Mom's Turkeh. "Holleh Shadow realm... That smells good..." She grinned and looked at the table... where Kupo was motioning towards a seat... between Bakura and Yami...'Damn you Crawford... Daaaaammnnn yoouuuuu!' she mused and sat down between the Yami's.

Satah giggled at Sarah's predicament and took a seat next to 'our local mutt'.

Boxey skipped out of the kitchen, grinning cheerfully. "Everybody, take a seat! Food!"

Sarah sent a glare at the silver haired girl sitting next to Yugi Motou and then decided it was best to Glare at the extra fork at her seat...which in turn spontaneously combusted in black flame, "I call that.. The I'm going to Friggen Eat you glare... not to be used without a license," She sighed to herself.

Slowly, everyone took a seat under Boxey's evil, yet strangely cheerful eye. She sat at one end of the long table, looking around carefully at the decorations and the centerpiece.

Her yami leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen as steaming food appeared on the table.

Sarah watched as most of the food in front of Joey-ette and Joey was already in their mouths. "...Pigs..." she muttered and looked at her empty plate...'now that I think of it... I'm not that hungry....' she mussed to herself.

Scorpi looked at Kupo and Yugi; each time they accidently glanced at each other they blushed... she nudged Yugi-ette, "isn't dat cuuute?"

Sarah looked expectantly at Boxey, Hopping for her to just say the word and she could get the Grace thing over with.

Boxey stood up, and people shut up. {{Satah's note: n.n; so descriptive}} "Okay, everyone, before we eat-" the Wheeler's and on Taylor groaned and she rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS! A friend of mine wanted to say grace... Sarah?" She sat down again.

Sarah stood up and materialized the "Good book" {{Sarah note: you know which one I mean... next to a good 'ol Malik/Bakura manga ^.^}}, "My Grandpa used to always say grace at Thanks-giving, until a few years ago... he killed himself... so I am going to take on his tradition..." 

Scorpi nodded and looked at the people watching Sarah intently. "it true.."

Sarah looked at the people watching her, "I may not be the best public speaker...but I know a verse that suits this time very well... " She flipped to the near back of the bible she had and read aloud, "This is from Acts, Chapter one.. Verse six to eleven...

When the apostles met togeather with jesus, they asked him, "Ravai, will you at this time give the kingdom back to Israel?"

 Jesus said to them, "the Times and occasions are set by my Father's own athourity, and it is not for you to know when they will be..But when the Holy Ghost comes upon you, you will be filled with power, and you will be witnesses for me in Jerusalem, In all of Judea and 

Samaria, and to the ends of the earth...." After saying this, He was taken up to heaven, as they watched him, and a cloud hid him from thier sight. 

They still had their eyes fixed on the sky as he went away, when two men dressed in white suddenly stood beside them and said, "Galileans, why are you standing there and looking at the sky? This Jesus who was taken from you into heaven, will come back the same way he left... then vanished." Sarah paused for a breath, "Jesus died for us, By our own persecution... he could have at any time told the father 'Enough let them suffer for their sins!' and we would all have been damned... but he died for us instead... and gave us the third part of the trinity, and for this we give thanks to the lord..." Sarah said, closing the book, "Please bow your heads and we will pray.."

Everyone bowed their heads in slight amazement.

Sarah bowed her head and began to pray, "Father we thank you for the food in front of us, and for the pity you had on all the people hear tonight, and in the future, that you will continue to love us as you did in the past...in Jesus' name we Pray.. Amen..." she sat back down in her chair and Put the book on her lap, her eyes tearing just a slight bit and looked back up at the people around her. {{Sarah note: I sound like a preacher eh?}}

Boxey stood up again. "To quote the great wizard, Dumbledore..." She paused dramatically. "Tuck in!" She sat down, grinning as people started to serve themselves and eat.

Sarah wiped her eyes a bit and looked at the food around the table...and sighed. 'Happy thanks-giving Grandpa...' she mused aloud.

Yugi-ette held a piece a turkey between her fingers, an odd grin on her face. 'Hmmm...' she thought.

Scorpi flicked a pea at Bakura-ette obviously highly amused, "Teeeheeee!" she giggled and flicked another Pea from her spoon at the Yami-ette.

Bakura-ette and Yami-ette both cried out and hurled food at Scorpi. Yugi-ette giggled and tossed a peice of turkey at Marik-ette, who in turn threw mashed potatoes at her.

Sarah and Kupo's eyes widened, "DUCK IN COVER!" Sarah shouted as a clump of stuffing narrowly missed her head when she ducked.

Kupo Dodged a shot of cranberry sauce and hid under the table, Scorpi stood up and took a deep breath, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Joey-ette wiped some gravy off her cheek and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Mmmmm!" she giggled.

Yami Box Persona ran into the kitchen, ducking some cranberry sauce, then slamming teh door behind her as potatoes splattered all over it.

Sarah looked over at Kupo who was also cowering under the table... she stealthily crawled over to her and pushed her out, "MY HIDING SPOT! I'M THE ONE WITH THE BIBLE!"

Kupo was instantly splattered with Potatoes Turkeh and Stuffing, "gaaah... " she squinted her eyes and stood up, "PAY BACK!" She grabbed a bun and tossed it at Kaiba.

Seto was hit in the back of the head. "Ack!" he growled "I refuse to go that low-" he was promptly hit with a large lump of stuffing in teh face, thrown by Yugi-ette, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thhhppp!"

Kupo smirked in delight at her direct hit, then looked for the next victim...

Sarah was curled up under the table... eyes closed just trying to be invisible, "They always gang up on me in these things... "She muttered aloud.

Yugi-ette giggled and poked her head under the table. "HI SARAH-CHAN!" She shouted, tossing a single pea at the girl before going into the chaos again, her face promptly getting covered in mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce.

Sarah sweatdropped and looked at the chaos from under the table, and looked at the book she still had with her. She shrugged and flipped back to a page and kept reading.

Kupo had now successfully joined forces with Scorpi and they were nailing anyone that got too close to them, Kupo armed with Potatoes and Scorpi armed with Turkeh. Kupo caught a glimpse of Bakura and threw the potatoes at his head... trying to make him duck under the table.

Yugi-ette grabbed a bowl of gravy and a saucer of cranberry sauce and went over to Kupo and Scorpi. "Artillery!" She giggled, ducking a large piece of stuffing.

Boxey, meanwhile, was covered from head-to-toe in gravy, and clearing cranberry sauce out of her eyes, which proved difficult, because she was laughing so hard. Joey-ette was catching pieces of flying food in her mouth, and Satah was ducking behind Joey.

Sarah started humming to herself the death march, trying to think up a thanks giving parody for it, but could only come up with teh depressing birthday song, "Happy birthday...Happy birthday, People dieing everywhere...happy birthday...Congrats your one step closer to deaaathh" she sighed to herself, remembering that's the birthday song she used to get from her -friends-.

A huge piece of turkey hit the door to the kitchen, causing Yami Boxey to march out of the kitchen, put two fingers and whistle shrilly, causing everyone to freeze. Joey-ette, who had just been diving for a piece of turkey, fell over.

"Everyone!" Her voice had a "pissed-off-mother" edge. "Sit! AND EAT YOUR FOOD!" Everyone sat down quietly. "Very... good." She sighed and retreated back into the kitchen.

Yugi-ette shifted her eyes slightly as she ate another piece of turkey.

Sarah was still singing the song and didn't notice that everyone had quieted down. "Happy birthday...Happy birthday.... People dieing everywhere... happy birthday...."

Kupo raised an eyebrow, and looked under the table... "Sarah...we can all hear you..." she giggled.

Sarah looked at the silver haired girl, "Screwish off-ish meh..." She stuck out her tongue at the Crawford and stayed under.

There was a silence for a few minutes as people cleared their plates.

The silence, however, was broken when a short, tri-colour haired girl piped up.

"I can't wait for Halowe'en!"

~+~

Sarah: *Still under the table* I'm not coming out!

Boxey: *laughs* Well when Halowe'en comes, you might want too, 'cause Yugi-ette will be parading around in that room.

Sarah: . I not afraid of her...

Kupo: ... really... Well... We'll just have to get Yami and Bakura down there to get you out...

Satah: Oh... Ebil!

Boxey: *rolls eyes* ANYWAYS

Sarah: would you realleh do that?

Kupo: Yeash...

Sarah: ^^ I staying under then..

Kupo: *Anime falls*

Scorpi: REAAAAAAAAAAAD 

Yugi-ette: REVEEEEEIIIIIIIWWWWWW!

Satah: O.o Well that summed it up nicely?

Boxey: They just have a way with words, those two -.-;

Kupo: O.o... They did make it lovely obvious... even Yami could figure that one out...

Sarah: HEY! *Throws the good book at Kupo*

Kupo: X.x;

Satah: ... THE BIBLE'S AMMIUNITION NOW!

Yugi-ette: Anything's ammunition!

Boxey: Yugi-ette+Slingshot=

All: DOOOOOOMMMM!

Kupo: Scorpi + Yugi-ette + Sugar =

All: RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

Satah: Or Kimmy...

Boxey: BEFORE THIS TURNS INTO A MATH LESSON!

Satah: too late

Sarah: *Laughs*

Kupo: ~.~ Dun make me Force you to wear a revealing Neko Costume for Halowe'en..

Sarah: OO! *Shuts up*

Boxey: ^_^ *giggles* ANYWAYS... ... ... We... or... I... wait... we... .?

Satah: Spit it out!!

Boxey: ANYWAYS there was thought about doing other holidays... Watcha think?

Sarah: you must review! ^^ Tell us what you think... And I just might wear that anyway... 

Kupo: O.o! For who..

Sarah: ~o.o~ you know very well who....

Yugi-ette: *giggles* Review!


End file.
